The best is yet to come
by crimeshowss
Summary: Sequel to 'We'll make it through' Picks up straight where it left off. I recommend you read that one first but you don't have to. Morgan and Greg deal with their decisions and the consequences.
1. Prologue - the morning after

_"Morgan, look at me." She turned around and he could see tears filling her eyes and threating to spill over. He leaned in and pressed his lips up against hers, then pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Morgan, I don't know what makes you think that I could even think about leaving you. I can think of nothing better than spending each and every day with you." He got onto the floor and took her hand. "I love you Morgan Brody, and when I came here today I didn't plan on this happening, truth be told I never imagined that this would ever happen, I don't have a speech prepared, or a ring. Morgan Brody, will you marry me?"_

_It all happened so fast, I knew that I was in love with Greg, and hearing him say that he loved me, the feeling was indescribable. "Yes." I have no idea where it came from, and I don't think that either of us was expecting it. It hadn't been planned, but it couldn't have been more perfect if it had been. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you Greg Sanders."_

_She pulled him back up onto the couch and pressed her lips into his once again, and the sun began to set on the city of Las Vegas._

The pair woke the next morning in a tangle of sheets. "Morning."

"Morning yourself." Morgan grinned and shifted to plant a kiss on Greg's lips

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. How about we go and get some breakfast."

"I'd like that. M, what are we going to tell Russell? And the team?"

"How about we cross that bridge when we come to it? I'm more worried about what my father is going to say."

"He loves you, it'll all work out, you've no need to worry." He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek before turning to hop out of bed and get ready for the day.

* * *

Just a short chapter to set up, and let you all know I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, and thank you to everyone who said I should write a sequel, ily all.

I'd love to get to know you all better so feel free to DM me :)

If you want you can find me on Instagram at crimeshows_


	2. Chapter 1 - We need to talk

Morgan Brody walked into the break room and straight over to the coffee machine. She knew that she shouldn't be drinking any sort of caffeinated beverages but she really needed it to get her through the day. She had spent the previous night with her head in the toilet, quite literally pouring her guts out. It had been an eventful 3 days, what with Greg proposing to her - they both agreed to wait to tell the team - and her telling him about the pregnancy. They had agreed to tell Catherine, who was ecstatic for the pair, especially since she was the first person to know about Morgan's pregnancy. She poured her cup of coffee and sat down at the table. The door swung open and in strode Sara, early for her shift, as per usual.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Sara said as she took a seat opposite the blonde.

"What?" Morgan looked up from her phone screen and nearly choked on her coffee.

"Catherine called me last night. You know how she is, I tell you that woman is good at many things but she really can't keep a secret. You know that's why she and I never got on to begin with, she liked rumors and I like facts, but differences aside we've become pretty good friends. She calls me once a week to chat, she always asks how the team is doing; we've been rooting for you two for a while now."

"Really? Y-you have?"

"Yes, you two are perfect for each other. Congrats on the engagement Morgan, although I do wish you'd told us that you two were dating."

"Thanks Sara but do you think we could maybe keep this between us? Greg and I weren't planning to tell you guys yet."

"Of course."

Russell strode into the room, announcing his presence with the thudding sound of a stack of paperwork onto the table. "Sara, you're behind on your paperwork. You best het started on all this." He gestured towards the 6 inch high stack of paperwork he had dropped onto the desk. "Oh and Morgan, my office, 5 minutes."

"Sure." The blonde replied, her voice shaky and uncertain.

With that Russell walked out of the room and back to his office. He sat down at his desk and put his head into his hands "Dammit Jules, why the hell did you have to put me in this position."

Meanwhile Julie Finlay walked into the break room and poured herself a mug of coffee. "Morgan you're here early." She noted.

"Yeah, I was bored at home so I got here early." She turned to face Sara. "What do you think that was all about?"

"I have no idea; I've never seen him like that. He's always so happy."

"Care to enlighten me as to what you two are talking about?"

"Russell asked to see me in his office, and also dumped Sara with a load of paperwork."

"Did he seem agitated, conflicted?" Finn queried.

"Yeah kind of." The brunette responded. "Why? Do you know something? What does it mean?"

"Oh erm… nothing. He's that way whenever something's bothering him, tough case or family stuff."

"Finn spill." The brunette had a sense of harshness to her tone, but she had never seen Russell this on edge before, and Finn did know him better so if anyone knew what this could be about it would be her.

"I really should learn to keep my mouth shut. Let's just say that it's a bit late for that now."

"Finn!"

"Sara, just leave it, I mean it can't be undone. I should go, Russell will be waiting. See you guys in a bit." Morgan stood, walked out of the room and down the corridor to Russell's office. She stood outside for a moment, took a deep breath and then knocked.

"Come in." She pushed the door open and stepped inside the familiar office. "Take seat Morgan, and don't look so worried." The blonde sat down opposite the older CSI and released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I just spoke to Finn."

"So you know why you're here?"

"No, Finn wouldn't say, but I assume it has something to do with the fact that Greg and I are violating lab policy."

Russell nodded. "However, they did change the policy last month. So how long have you two been together for?"

"About 4 months, listen Russell we're sorry we didn't tell you."

"That's quite alright Morgan, but is there something else that you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Jules, I mean Finn thinks that you're pregnant."

"Erm… I-I am but how did she know that? I haven't been telling people, and Greg only found out last night."

"I think that that's a discussion that you need to have with her, not me." Russell was pretty sure he was the only one who knew about Finn's past and he didn't want to violate her privacy. "There haven't been any problems with yours or Greg's performance at work for the past few months, and as I've said they've changed the regulations so you're free to pursue a relationship as long as your performance isn't affected."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Yes, no reason not to be. You're free to go, but Morgan, if you ever need anything, I'm here, even if it's just to talk."

"Thank you Russell." They younger CSI stood "Do you mind keeping this between us?"

"Sure."

Morgan re-entered the break room. Since she had left Nick, Hodges and Henry had filled into the room and the noise level had risen. "Hey Morgan, come join us." Nick said, welcoming her into the room.

Sara knew that she couldn't bring up why Russell had asked Morgan into his office just yet, not with all the guys around, so she kept her fingers crossed that they would end up on a case together.

Russell walked into the break room with a few slips of paper, which had addresses and short summaries of what they would find there written on them.

"Nick, 416, you're on your own tonight." He handed him a slip of paper and Nick strode out of the room. "Finn you can take Morgan." The pair stood and Finn took the piece of paper from him. He was pretty sure that Morgan would ask Jules about what she had told him, and would hopefully give the pair a chance to bond. He knew Morgan would need a friend and figured Jules would be a good person for her to lean on. "Sara once you've finished your paperwork, come see me and you can go and give Nick a hand."

"Come on Russell, you know I'll do it, I'll pull a double!"

"Finish it now, the office is quiet you'll concentrate better, then you can join Nick."

She let out an exasperated sigh but sat down and began her paperwork anyway. They were all cases which were due to go on trial soon so she had forms to fill out for DA's witnesses and she had to write up statements. She loved her work, but she wasn't the same person that she was 14 years before, she had people that she cared about, and her life no longer revolved around her work. She was worried about Morgan and the faster she got her paperwork done the better.

Finn and Morgan headed to the locker room to grab their kits and vests. "Finn, thank you for not telling Sara about…"

Nick walked back into the room causing Morgan to abruptly stop speaking.

"Sorry, forgot my flashlight. See you guys." He was out of the room again in a flash.

"You being pregnant." Finn finished

"Yeah. How did you know? I only told Catherine."

"It's… let's call it, female intuition."

"Sara doesn't suspect anything." Now Morgan was desperately trying to get the older CSI to open up to her, she knew that Finn wasn't telling her the whole story, it was something that her and Russell were hiding, but he clearly wanted Morgan to try and get Finn to tell her what was going on.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we forget it, please. I'm driving." Finn jangled her keys as she exited the locker room.

Finn climbed into the passenger seat of Morgan's black SUV, the younger blonde had basically forced her to let her drive. She had ended up grudgingly agreeing. She stared out of the window and watched the city of Vegas, with all its neon lights, flashing by.

"Finn we're here." Morgan said, opening her door. "Where did you go? You seemed a little, dazed."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Morgan decided to drop the subject for now. They both grabbed their kits and walked towards the house

"Put a BOLO out, hopefully we'll get lucky." Brass said to the officer. "Finn, Morgan. 2 victims, husband and wife. Names are Ted and Victoria Green. They have a 12 year old daughter who is missing. However the deaths look like a murder suicide."

"Okay, do you have a picture of the girl?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, lots of them around the house. You two work the scene, make sure it is just a murder/suicide, not a double homicide, because if it is then the killer could have the girl."

Morgan took a look around, but figured that Finn must have already headed inside the house. She walked in the door and took a look around. The neighborhood was beautiful; it wasn't unlike Catherine's, the perfect place to raise a child. The gardens were well kept and the neighbors all seemed cooperative. She entered the hallway, and Brass was right, family portraits lined the walls of the house. The couple were in their early forties. She examined the wedding photo which was hung at the base of the stairwell. They both must have been in their twenties when they married. They were an extremely attractive couple, both with brown hair. Ted had brown eyes and Victoria, hazel. The next picture struck her. Their daughter was stunning, but looked nothing like her parents. She had bright green eyes, and her hair wasn't dissimilar to the shade of her own. "Finn." Morgan called out.

"Bedroom."

"Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

Drop me review, pretty please? Sorry its a bit slow right now.. it'll get better I promise.

PS I'm having a little bit of help on this story, in the from of the lovely /rizzles_ncis_alltheway from Instagram!3


	3. Chapter 2 - Missing

"Olivia Roberts, 29, she was a computer engineer who was doing work for us and homeland security. Agent Benton and Agent Willows you'll be flown to Carson City to look at the crime scene, then you'll come back to HQ and drive to her apartment in down town Vegas."  
Harriet and Catherine stood and left the meeting room as silently as possible whilst their boss, special agent Steven Wilson continued to give out orders. They headed towards the elevator to take them up to the roof. Once up there they were escorted to a helicopter, they put on noise cancelling headphones, put on seatbelts and tested that they could be heard through their microphones. The flight to Carson City was fairly short however Catherine had managed to read a substantial amount of the case file, unlike her supervising agent who was too busy talking to the pilot to get any reading done. They were given a car and an address, Catherine hopped into the passenger seat whilst Harriet drove them to the scene. Harriet had been at the bureau for 8 years, therefore she had seniority over Catherine, not that she minded much now a days, although the fact that Harriet was younger that her did bother her slightly. The other agent was in her mid-thirties, or at least that's what Catherine estimated, had gorgeous long blonde hair and was slim, but damn was she strong. She was slightly taller than Catherine at about 5'7" and she was an excellent agent. They pulled up at the crime scene, which was practically in the middle of nowhere, and both women stepped out of the car.

The victim was hung from a tree by her arms. She was beaten and bruised, and there was a pool of blood beneath her body. Catherine wandered over to the body for closer inspection. "Excuse me, miss, you can't touch our body without gloves."

"I know, I used to be a CSI. Pass me a pair of gloves." She was handed a pair of gloves which she swiftly snapped on and she disappeared behind the tree. The senior agent followed her to find the red head crouched on the ground digging through the dirt.

"Hey, Catherine, you know you don't have to do that any more."

"Yes, I do. But I think I've found something." The victim's purse was buried in a very shallow grave, and Catherine had spotted the disturbed ground and felt she had to investigate. "The lining of her purse is ripped, suggests the killer was looking for something, and judging by the state of our victim, whoever it was didn't find what they were looking for."

"Agent Benton, Willows. There's something I think you'll want to see." The two agents walked over to where the ME's van was. The body was on a gurney, ready to go back to the morgue. The bag was open and the two agents looked at the body and then the ME spoke up. "I think you'll be interested to find that these bruises did not cause your young victim here to die. She expired upon receiving a fatal stab wound to her abdomen."

"Thank you doctor." The blonde said before he nodded to his assistants who zipped up the bag and wheeled the body into the back of the van.

"Catherine, are we done here?"

"Yes I believe that we are." Both women turned to walk to the car.

"Shall we head to the victim's apartment?"

"Of course, so back to the helicopter."

* * *

They finally arrived at the victim's apartment in down town Vegas, she had gone to a convention in Carson City but both agents were trying to remain optimistic that there was a clue as to what the killer was looking for in her apartment. They took the elevator to the third floor and stepped out. They had been given the key to the victim's apartment, 3B, by the building manager. They both looked around the apartment and found not much of interest until Catherine walked into the study. There was a board, full of various flash drives hanging up like keys. One was missing. "Harriet!"

"Yes." The blonde popped her head round the door. "Did you find something?"

"Maybe, there's a flash drive missing."

"Did you check if it was in her laptop?"

"Of course, it's not there."

"Maybe it fell on the floor?"

"Harriet! It's not here!"

"Okay. Then we'll need to take her laptop and see what could possibly be on that drive. It's small enough to hide in her purse, or conceal on her body so that could be what the killer was looking for, but we need to know what was on there, or we'll still have no suspects."

"Okay, I think we should bag all of the flash drives, just to be safe." If there was information that the victim was hiding, being a computer genius she would have hidden it somewhere in the files on the flash drives, or maybe just the missing flash drive. "We should also get the crime scene unit in Carson city to re-sweep the crime scene now that we know what we're looking for

"We'll have IT go through the all and see if there is anything of importance. I'll make that call as soon as we get back to the office. I don't think that we're going to find much else here, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'll call the crime scene guys over here to pick up all this stuff, you can go ahead and go back to headquarters. I have somewhere I need to go, I can get a cab once they get here and I know the place is secure." They both made their way over to the door and Harriet stepped out.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Catherine, and don't call me Harri, you know I hate that!" she shot Catherine an evil glare, she hated the nickname, always had yet her colleague always insisted on calling her by the name. Not that she would dare to in front of their co-workers.

"I've told you that you can call me Cath, we're friends right Harri?" Yes. They were friends, Catherine had been with the FBI for nearly 2 years and Harriet had been her mentor since day one. Spending almost all of your work time with someone, you get to know them pretty well, so yes, of course they were friends

"Oh shut up!" Harriet gave Catherine a playful slap on the arm. "It's nice to have another woman on my team." She confessed "We're in a job dominated by men, and yeah I guess we're friends, Cath."

"Which is why I'm following up on a lead, if anyone asks you Harriet." Catherine winked before pulling her cell out of her pocket.

"Night."

"Bye." With that Harriet turned and walked to the elevator and headed back to headquarters, leaving Catherine alone in the victim's apartment.

* * *

A/N

Review? Pretty please? Yes, I'm doing crime plots, but I'm promising more morganders, there will be, I swear! Also sorry this was short *hides*

I'm going to start doing question of the chapter, so here goes my first one:  
How old do you think I am? I'm not going to say who's right or wrong but... I'm curious, let me know!


	4. Chapter 3 - Yellow tape and DNA

Morgan ducked under the yellow tape which fenced off the master bedroom. Finn was bent over the body of Mrs. Green, examining the bullet wound to the chest. "Hey Finn." Morgan said as she knelt down next to the body and began to photograph the entrance wound.

"Hi, looks like a through and through. Stippling around the wound indicates she was shot at close range, the spatter seems to confirm that."

Morgan continued to photograph the woman's body before releasing her camera to let it hang around her neck and stared at Finn.

"Can I help you with something Morgan?"

"I know we're not exactly the best of friends, but I think we know each other well enough and I just want you to know that if you want to talk about something that's bothering you... You can always come to me and I'll be happy to offer some support."

"It's... It doesn't matter; can we just do our job so they can take the bodies to the morgue?"

She tentatively placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. "Sure, but remember, anything at all, I'm here." With that Morgan took the camera again and moved to photograph the husbands body. She focused on the gun in his right hand, which was hung limply beside his body. She moved to document the entrance and exit wounds. Finally she photographed the brain matter which was spattered as a result of the single shot to the head, which the medical examiner suspected was a suicide, but wouldn't be sure until the bodies were back at the lab. "Thank you doctor, we're finished with the bodies, you can transport them back to the morgue now." Morgan said as she moved to examine the room for trace evidence.

After 5 hours the CSIs had only found hairs which appeared to belong to the victims, and also their daughter, but the labs would confirm that. They didn't find any foreign substances however they wouldn't know for sure if it was just a murder/suicide until the autopsies were performed. Neither woman had spoken much, mainly about what they were finding, or not finding for that matter, but Finn broke the deadly silence they had been in ever since Morgan had collected the last hair over an hour before. "We have to find that girl."

"I know, and we will."

"We have to find her alive."

"No one can guarantee that, you and I both know that Finn, we deal with victims every day, who can say this one is any different."

"It's different because it has to be, she's just a kid really. She's out there somewhere, she's scared and alone and she probably had no idea what to do. We have to find her, and we have to help her because she doesn't deserve to be on her own. No one deserves that, especially not a kid!" Finn turned her head and used her hair as a shield whilst she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen, hoping that Morgan hadn't noticed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she'd noticed, she was spun to face the younger CSI.

"This one's different for you, and I don't know why, but I know it somehow is. You don't want to tell me, okay. Just tell someone, like you said; no one deserves to be alone. We'll find her Finn, we will." The pair stared at each other before nodding simultaneously, indicating the conversation was over and not to be discussed again. "Let's get back to the lab and process this evidence. Finn nodded in agreement and picked up her kit before ducking under the yellow tape and heading back out to the car.

Morgan pulled into her parking space back at the lab. Both women jumped out of the car and went to retrieve their kits from the trunk. "Go ahead; I'll be up in a minute." Morgan said, so Finn headed off to the elevator and went upstairs. Morgan pulled out her cell and composed a text to Greg, simply asking how he was doing and letting him know she missed him. Then she shoved the device back into her pocket, grabbed her kit, locked the car and headed upstairs. Finn had taken the photos to the layout room so that she could examine the blood patterns in more detail, so Morgan was tasked with taking the hair samples to DNA to confirm that they only belonged to the family. She strolled past the break room and noticed that Sara was sat inside with a cup of coffee and a pen; she was stuck filling out her paperwork. Morgan realised that she must have been in there for an awfully long time because she was certain that Finn and herself had been gone for almost 7 and a half hours. She decided to go and talk to the brunette as soon as she dropped off the samples; after all she wouldn't really have much to do after that because the autopsy would take a while to complete, since there were two victims.

"Henry, will you run these DNA samples to ensure that all the samples come from the two victims, and the daughter."

"Of course. I'll put them in the queue."

"Thanks, let me know when you get the results?"

"Always." Morgan placed the samples down on the table and the turned and walked out. She went to pick up some of her case files from a cabinet on her way to the break room. She headed back toward the break room and placed her phone and the files on the table before moving to pour herself a cup of coffee. She moved back to the table and set down her cup whilst pulling out a seat.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey, what was your chat with Russell about?"

"Oh, I'd rather not talk about it, how's your paperwork going? Russell still not letting you in to the field?"

"You know you can trust me Morgan, hell you trust Cath, why not me?" She let out a light chuckle. "The paperwork isn't going too badly, but if I don't get out of here soon I think that I might go mad. Trying to get it done as quickly, and efficiently as possible."

"I do trust you; it's just not really my place to discuss it." Morgan picked up her pen and opened the first file.

Several hours later and Morgan had almost finished her paperwork. She got a text from Henry telling her that her results were finished. She stood and grabbed her pile of finished paperwork to hand in to Russell. She looked back at Sara who was still making her way through the last few files. She pushed open the door and made her way to the DNA lab.

"Hey Henry, what have you got for me?"

"The DNA comes from the 2 victims, Ted and Victoria Green, the third sample is from a female who is not related to the two victims."

"No other contributors?"

"No, just the three."

"She's not their biological daughter."

"What?"

"The girl, she looks nothing like her parents, and the DNA doesn't match, but it has to be hers, she has access to the room. Therefore likelihood is that she isn't their biological daughter. We have to find the girl!" Morgan grabbed the file and then turned to walk out of the room, not before turning round and shouting - "Thanks Henry!" - over her shoulder. She stuck her head into the break room where both Sara and Nick were now sitting doing paper work "Have either of you two seen Finn?"

"No." They both said in unison just before Morgan sprinted off.

"Hey Russell!" She said popping her head into the open door of her supervisor's office.

"Come in Morgan."

"Don't worry I'm not staying, I came to ask if you'd seen Finn, and drop off my paperwork."

"Thank you, you can put down the files here." Russell gestured to the edge of the desk. "Sorry, I haven't seen her."

"Okay, thanks Russell." She placed down the files and rushed back out of the room. She finally checked the locker room where she found Finn sitting on a bench.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine thanks."

"Are you sure? I can go down to the morgue myself if you're not feeling up to it."

"Nope. I'm good to go." Finn stood and both women headed towards the elevator. They got on and pressed the button to the morgue. Morgan's phone rang.

"Hi Cath."

"Hey Morgan, just got home, thought I'd see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, thank you. Same old, same old."

"Nothing of interest then?"

"No, nothing of interest."

"Okay, well I have to be up early tomorrow. Work, you know how it is, but I'm having a small dinner party on Friday so do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"I'm pretty sure that I can but I'll have to che-" Morgan heard a loud bang on the other end of the line. "Catherine!?" with that the line went dead.

* * *

A/N

Cliffhanger! So, Question of the chapter: What other TV shows do you watch?


	5. Chapter 4 - BOOM!

_Morgan's phone rang._

_"__Hi Cath."_

_"__Hey Morgan, just got home, thought I'd see how you're doing."_

_"__I'm fine, thank you. Same old, same old."_

_"__Nothing of interest then?"_

_"__No, nothing of interest."_

_"__Okay, well I have to be up early tomorrow. Work, you know how it is, but I'm having a small dinner party on Friday so do you think you'll be able to make it?"_

_"__I'm pretty sure that I can but I'll have to che-" Morgan heard a loud bang on the other end of the line. "Catherine!?" with that the line went dead._

Morgan's phone fell to the floor and she put her head in her hands. A reassuring hand was placed on her back. "What happened Morgan?"

"It's Catherine. We have to go and see what happened!"

"Okay, we'll go now, and call it in on our way. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Finn pressed the button for the car park and pulled her keys out of her pocket. They stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Finns SUV. Finn dialed the station on her way to Catherine's house, to let them know they were on the way there.

They neared Catherine's neighborhood and Finn broke the silence. "Morgan, I'm going to need a bit of direction here, I've only been once."

"Sure, take a left here. Carry straight on until you pass the playground, then turn right and right again." Finn followed Morgan's instructions and got to Catherine's street. "It's the third house on the lef…"

Finn stopped the car and Morgan sprinted out at the sight of Catherine's house charred and in flames.

"CATHERINE!" Morgan ran into the house and through the smoke. "CATH!"

"MORGAN! You can't just run in there, MORGAN!" Finns voice faded as Morgan got further in to the house.

"CATHERINE! WHERE ARE YOU? CATH!" Morgan was running through the house and up the stairs, through the soot and rubble. She heard coughing coming from the bathroom. "Catherine!" She made her way toward the bathroom and walked in. The smoke and damage wasn't as bad in there.

"Morgan?" Catherine spluttered.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here." She got to her feet and made her way to the window.

"You shouldn't be here, t-the baby."

"It's okay Cath." Morgan pushed open the window. "Finn? You out there?" Morgan looked out of the window.

"Yes, I called the fire department. Is there any way you can get out?"

"I don't think so. Not unless we go out the way I came in, and the fire might have spread."

"Okay, well hang in there, they shouldn't be too long." Morgan moved away from the window and towards Catherine who was sat next to the bath tub.

"Hey, Cath, what happened?"

"I think t-that someone p-plan-ted a bomb." Catherine spluttered before she started coughing.

"Catherine." The older woman continued to cough and she stated to bring up small amounts of blood. "Cath, we have to get out now." She wrapped her arm around the red head's shoulders and helped her stand. Catherine continued to cough up small amounts of blood as Morgan guided her down the stairs and through the rubble covering the ground floor of her house. The pair staggered out of the front door. "Finn!" Morgan coughed before collapsing on the pavement in front of Catherine's house. Finn ran towards the pair and was greeted by the sight of the red head coughing up blood and the blonde unresponsive on the floor.

Sirens began to sound around the corner, ambulances and police cars pulled up, shortly followed by a fire truck. The EMT's loaded both Morgan and Catherine onto gurneys. Morgan was given oxygen and wheeled into the back of an ambulance. Catherine was still coughing up blood and the EMTs had to sedate her before transporting her to the hospital. Finn hopped in her car and followed the ambulances to the hospital whilst making phone calls to the rest of the team telling them to meet her at the hospital.

Finn, Russell, Sara, and Nick were sat in the waiting room. They were giving Catherine an MRI and there was no news on Morgan.

A man in scrubs entered the room. "Julie Finlay." Finn stood and made her way over to the doctor who was stood near the door.

"That's me, you have news?"

"Yes. Miss Willows inhaled a large amount of smoke, the heat from the explosion caused a small scorch in her trachea and that's why she began to cough up small amounts of blood. We have that under control now; she's on a ventilator temporarily. The MRI showed no damage, her x-rays showed up 2 broken ribs however she should be fine on bed rest for 2 weeks and no strenuous activity for one month after that. Would you like to see her?"

"What about Morgan? Morgan Brody."

"I'm not her attending physician however I can ask for you and have someone come to update you on her condition."

"Okay, thank you." Finn nodded towards her team mates who all stood and made their way towards her.

"Miss Willows is in room 361, that's down the hall and to the right." The doctor stated before wandering off to finish his rounds.

The team all made their way towards Catherine's room, Bar Finn, Russell noticed that the blonde was hanging back so he turned back.

"Finn, what's going on?"

"They won't tell me where Morgan is!"

"They'll tell you when there's something to say, I'm sure they're just running routine checks. How about we go and see Catherine to take your mind off things." He placed a hand on his partners back and led her to the room where Catherine was resting. Upon entering the room, much to Finns surprise, she saw the younger blonde stilling by Catherine's bedside holding her hand.

"Morgan? What are you doing in here? Can I speak to you outside please?"

"Sure." She leaned in and spoke to Catherine. "I'll be back, okay?" She earned a small nod from the red head and then stood to exit the room, leaving the agent with her former teammate.

"Morgan, have the doctors released you?"

"No, they said I inhaled some smoke, the damage is minimal, it just leas to shortness of breath. That caused me to pass out. They gave me some oxygen, they tried to put me on a ventilator too but I'm fine."

"You should let the doctors look after you."

"I want to stay with Cath, someone put a bomb in her house, and I want to know why."

"Morgan, she's an FBI agent, the feds will be all over the investigation. They'll catch whoever did this. You should focus on getting better. I of course have to ask, how's the baby?"

"Fine, I got a sonogram and the baby is fine. I'd like to stay with Catherine, I want to make sure that she's okay."

"I'll speak to your doctor, I had to sign your forms when you were admitted."

"Thanks Finn."

"You're welcome, but promise me you'll get some rest, and follow doctor's orders." Morgan enveloped the shorter woman in a hug before heading back into the room to be with Catherine.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my followers and favouriters. Much love to my reviewers because it's always lovely to hear what you think.

QotC: Are you reading any of my other fics? If yes which ones? (sorry that was kind of two)


	6. Chapter 5 - FBI takeover

A/N: Sorry that my last chapter was so overdue, I'm posting this one faster to make up for it. Please do note the fact that I start school tomorrow so therefore updates will probably not be as quick (definitely not as quick as this) however I will try my best to keep them as regular as possible.

* * *

Finn had left the hospital and arrived back at the lab to collect the results of the autopsy from doc. Robbins. Finn made her way down to the morgue and picked up the results which confirmed that the deaths were a homicide and suicide. However they still need to find the daughter and confirm a good reason as to why the husband would kill his wife and then himself. Finn thanks doc. Robbins and heads back upstairs. She walks toward Russell's office and almost walks in but stops herself when she notices the blonde haired woman sitting opposite him; she stays around the corner and tries to listen in to Russell's conversation with whoever is sitting in his office. The pair emerges from the office before Finn can hear anything interesting. "Hey Finn, mind gathering everyone and asking them to come to the layout room.

"Of course Russell. Oh i have my report on our case so far. Once I consult with Morgan we'll have a final report." She passes the file to Russell and he places it on his desk

She heads to the break room and asks Nick and Sara to join her in the layout room. They pass Morgan on the way to the layout room and Finn stops her to let her know she already picked up the reports and that Morgan can join them in the layout room. Morgan pulls the older woman aside, "thanks Finn, between the case and now Catherine I've been a little lost, so thanks for picking up my workload.

"No worries Morgan, if you need any help in the next several months, just ask. Come on, before Russell wonders where we are. Both of them go to the layout room where Russell is standing with the blonde woman who Finn saw in his office.

"Nice of you two to join us." Russell jokes before starting to explain exactly what's going on. "This is agent Benton from the Nevada field office, she works closely with Catherine."

"Please call me Harriet." all the team members frowned slightly, because after all no one really likes the feds, especially not local cops.

"Agent Benton is here to brief you on the case that she and Catherine were working because the bureau thinks it may be connected to what happened to Catherine. Suddenly the whole team brightened up, Catherine was family and they all wanted to help catch who hurt her. This meant cooperating, so be it, they would cooperate.

"Okay so, as I've said you can call me Harriet. Here are brief summaries of the case file." she said whilst handing out a folder to each team member. "The victim's name is Olivia Roberts. She was found in Carson City and she showed signs of being tortured, however at the present time we are unsure as to why. We believe that the same people who tortured her may have set the bomb at Catherine's house. At the victims house Catherine and I found a slot which we believe held a flash drive. At the present time i am unsure as to whether Catherine located the flash drive or not. She stayed behind as she said she would call in the crime scene techs, she told me she was meeting someone nearby. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, I'd like two of you to go to the initial crime scene and re-sweep the area, and I'll have orders sent down to extend the perimeter of the area. Two of you to return to her apartment and two of you to re-interview all of her know contacts." she pauses when she does a head count and realizes that there are only 5 people in the room with her. "Okay i guess I'll have to join one of you..."

"Finn and Morgan you can go to her apartment, and then finish up your reports on your current case. Nick and I will go back to the initial scene and Sara you can go with Agent Benton to re-interview the witnesses."

Finn and Morgan happily walked out of the room and made their way to the car. Nick made his way to get his kit.

"Sara, I'll meet you in the parking garage?" Sara nods in response but lingers back to talk to Russell.

"There's a reason you've got Finn and Morgan working together. There's also a reason you've got me working with that FBI agent."

"I don't have to discuss this with you. I'm your boss and I've given you an assignment."

"Fine." Sara says before she walks off to meet Harriet. Russell and Nick head out to the crime scene and begin to canvas the area before the FBI team arrives and secures a larger perimeter.

Nick and Russell head to her office and interview all of her colleagues. Once they had finished they interviewed her family and her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Finn and Morgan stop off at the hospital to let Catherine know what is happening in the investigation. Morgan promises that she'll keep her updated on their findings. Finn then drives to the victim's apartment and they are allowed entry by an FBI technician. They look around the apartment and Finn spots the wall full of flash drives. True enough there is a slot which is empty. They both scan the whole apartment and neither can find the missing drive. Morgan and Finn's phones ring.

"Brody."

"Finlay. Yes Russell, of course."

"No. Slow down Cath. I haven't… I'll call. I'll let you know."

"See you at the lab, bye."

"Yes we are. Okay, bye."

"Russell wants us back at the lab." Finn says as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay. That was Catherine, have you seen Greg?"

"No, come to think of it I haven't."

"I'll try calling him and see, he's probably just sick or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about, let's just head back for now."

They climbed into the car and began to drive back to the lab. Morgan dialed Greg's number and it went to voice mail.

* * *

I would just like to say a MASSIVE thank you to anyone who has been with me since the beginning of the first fic, and also just tell those of you who do take time to drop me a review, even if it is a short one, that it really is appreciated and honestly I love you all because this is a great fandom (and I don't get trashy hate comments on my fics!) You all are so lovely and THANK YOU!

QotC: School or work? (or both?)


	7. Chapter 6 - AWOL

They pull up at the lab and Morgan still hasn't managed to reach Greg. Both women rush inside and Russell and are both in the layout room waiting for them to arrive.

"Have either of you heard from Greg?" Finn asks as soon as they step into the room. /they both shake their heads. Finn turns to Morgan and sees that look on her face. Worry, devastation and panic.

"What's going on?" Nick asks.

"We haven't been able to reach him, although I'm sure there's a good reason for him not being here." Finn responds.

"Yeah there must be a good reason. Don't worry Morgan, I'm sure he'll call back soon and it'll just be something silly like misplacing his phone. That being said if you want a few minutes alone we understand." The younger blonde nods, silently thanking Russell before leaving the room. She walks out and goes to sit in the dark locker room.

"Oh, gosh I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through." Finn says.

"Yeah it must be hard for her, we all know how in love with each other they are." Nick responds. Russell nods in agreement.

"Hopefully Greg will walk through the door with an excuse like traffic, and he left his phone at home. For Morgan's sake I really hope he does." Finn sighs.

"Really hope who will what?" The voice startles them as Sara strides into the room with Harriet following behind her

"Oh Finn is talking about her boyfriend." Russell interjects. "Okay I asked you back because we located the missing drive about 4 miles away from the crime scene."

"We think that it might contain information which could help lead us to the killer, it's our best lead yet." Nick says

"The computer techs are decrypting it at the moment. So Sara and Age-Harriet" he quickly corrects himself. "Did you find out anything useful from the people you interviewed?"

"We spoke to everyone at her workplace who knew her and nothing seemed unusual, her family all still seemed genuinely devastated however we interviewed her friend, who wasn't at home the first time and she told us that the victim and her boyfriend broke up about 2 weeks ago which he failed to mention." Harriet says before allowing Sara to finish off.

"His name is Jamie Harding and he has priors for assault, assault with a deadly weapon, a couple of DUI's, grand theft auto and assault of a police officer. Quite the record, but we aren't certain jealousy could be motive as there are no signs of her having moved on."

"Okay, we actually have a viable suspect now."

"Harriet." Nick says "What did you say COD was?"

"Exsanguination. However she was tortured first."

Finn interrupts. "Is it possible we are looking at 2 crimes here? You torture someone because you want something, or you want them to suffer. Her ex has no reason to want her to suffer, maybe he just snapped and killed her in the heat of the moment. IF we find out what's on the flash drive then maybe we can find out if that's why she was tortured."

"Okay." Russell says next. "If we assume what Finn says is true then we're looking for another suspect."

Morgan strolls in with a file in her hand. "I think I know why someone wanted this flash drive back so much." She places the evidence bag containing the drive on the table and opens the folder to read from it. "The drive contains information about several state senators from across the country and a scheme they are in which involves tracking peoples private bank accounts and also wire transferring small amounts of money from peoples bank accounts to fund a drone project in Washington DC. If this gets out there will be uproar across the country"

"A government scheme? We are never going to find out who tortured her. There will be a lot of cover ups." Finn responds.

"Okay so we focus on what we can do, we find out if the boyfriend was involved, Nick you go down to the station and see what more he has to say to us. My guess is he'll lawyer up pretty fast once we start pitting evidence against him."

Nick follows Russell's orders and heads to the precinct to wait for Brass to bring in the suspect.

"Finn why don't you and Morgan go and finish up your reports on your other case and Sara you can go through the files that were on the flash drive again."

"Okay, come on Finn." Morgan ushers the blonde out of the room and they head to the break room to finish up the paperwork for their case. They both grab cups of coffee before sitting down and pulling out the files.

"Maybe we should give Brass a call and see what he has on the daughter." Finn says. "She looks like our only chance at getting a motive for the victim doing this to his wife and himself."

"Yes, we should see if they found the girl, we don't even know if she knows that her parents are dead though."

"Morgan, you're worried about Greg, I can tell. Go and check on him, I can cover for you besides if I'm just going to end up heading over to the precinct then you can just meet me there and we can talk to the daughter."

"Are you sure? You've been so kind, and I really do appreciate it, I really don't want to take advantage."

"Just go, I honestly don't mind, you're not taking advantage in any way."

"Thank you Finn." Morgan says as she rushes to her car so that she can make her way home.

* * *

Finn arrives at the precinct and heads to Brass' office. She knocks and brass waves her in just as he's hanging up the phone. "Finn, are you here about the missing girl from your case?"

"Yes, has there been any news?"

"Officers just called in, they're bringing her in now but she's extremely unresponsive."

"Thanks Brass." Finn says as she walks out to wait for Morgan to arrive. She grabs a cup of coffee before her phone starts to ring. She presses answer and holds the device up to her ear. "Finlay."

"Finn, it's Morgan."

"Hey, are you on your way?"

"No, they have him Finn, they took Greg." She blurts out before she ends up sobbing down the line.

A/N: cliff hangerrrrr!

QotC: Thoughts on Harriet? (should I keep her, or no?)

If you managed to somehow read this when I posted it first time (yeah my computer went a bit crazy! then you'll not e I canted the A/N but it's the same other than that, so sorry if you thought this was an update. ) yes I managed to finish one of my other stories so I don't have to put any of them on hold!


	8. Chapter 7 - Where are you Greg?

"Calm down Morgan, are you at your place?" Finn was sure that the younger woman had mumbled 'yes' between sobs. "All right, I'll be right there." She rushes out of the precinct and hops into her car, driving as fast as she can to Morgans apartment. She turns the corner and manages to park right fairly close to her building. She sprints inside and races up the stairs. The door is wide open and the young blonde woman is sitting with her back against the door, her knees tucked up to her chest, sobbing. Finn bends down and places her hand gently on the younger woman's shoulder. "Morgan, can you tell me what happened?"

Morgan looks up, tears still streaming down her face. She points to the coffee table. "I touched it, I forgot all my training." She sobs.

"Morgan, there is no way you could have known, it's okay, we can still try and lift prints." Finn says as she walks towards the table. She pulls a glove out of her pocket and picks up the letter.

_If you want to see your fiancé again you have until 7pm tomorrow to get the flash drive to the corner of Paradise road and east harmon avenue. If you don't get the drive there by that time then you're fiancé dies. _

It was a simple letter. Typed. Short, concise but threatening nonetheless. This one was personal. Finn knew that when everyone at the lab found out, and they would, that the whole team would be all over it. It already was a priority case, but with one of their own now in danger it would be all guns blazing. She herself knew she would do anything in her power to catch the monster that hurt her friends.

She walks back over and helps the younger woman to stand up and walks her to the sofa. She walks out for a moment and returns carrying a glass of water which she hands to Morgan. "Just sip on it, I'm going to call Catherine, okay?"

Morgan takes a sip of the water. "Don't call her. It would be better to tell her in person."

"You know I have to call the team about this and they'll have to tape off your apartment."

"I know."

"I'll call it in, and then we can head off to see Catherine, but they'll need our statements later on."

"Thanks Finn." Morgan replies as she slowly sips the glass of water which she holds in her still shaky hand. Finn dials Russell on her cell and explains the situation to him, and he tells her that he'll get there ASAP. Morgan places the glass down just before Finn ends the call. When Finn puts her phone back in her pocket she stands.

"Shall we go to see Catherine now?" Morgan nods and makes her way out to the door. They walk down to Finn's car in a comfortable silence.

When the pair arrives at the hospital they head straight up to Catherine's room. They knock on the door and she nods for them to enter. Morgan takes a seat next to Catherine's bed and grabs the redheads hand. "Hey."

"Hey Cath, how you holding up?"

"Okay thanks. Finn would you mind getting me some water."

"Oh and some coffee please." Morgan adds

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit." Finn heads out of the room leaving Morgan and Catherine alone.

"How are you doing Morgan? How's the baby?"

"I think that it's fine. Catherine, they took Greg, I think that it might have been the same people who kidnaped you. They want the flash drive but I can't give otto them, it's evidence. Cath you have to help me."

"Okay, well Harri is working the case with you? correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, she the best agent I know, she'll work this out Morgan it's going to be okay." Sh invites the blonde onto her bed and she wraps an arm lovingly around her. She lets the younger woman sob while she strokes her hair. "Shh, it's okay, its all going to be okay." The blonde curls up on the bed next to the red head and manages to cry herself to sleep.

When Finn returns she sets both the coffee and water on the far side table, so that Catherine can reach the both without disturbing Morgan, and tiptoes out of the room before heading back to the CSI building.

She drives to Morgans and gives her statement. Russell and Nick are at the scene and she is told that Sara and Harriet are back at the scene looking over old evidence. She drives back to the lab and heads to meet the other women in the layout room.

"We're giving them that drive, I don't care what anyone else says."

"CSI Finlay, it's evidence in a murderer investigation which may contain information pertinent to the case. Giving away that drive could prevent our chance of catching the killer."

"Greg, Morgan and Catherine are my friends I don't want this guy to get away anymore than you do. However I would rather that one of them didn't end up dead."

"I won't allow that to happen, that's why we're working the case, and we will find whoever did this."

"Well, find it faster!" She practically screams before storming out of the room leaving a stunned Sara and Harriet left behind.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's a tad short, best I could do for now. Hope this alright until I get a bit more time to do a longer update!

QotC: Fave CSI character? (past or present)  
AotC: Catherine


End file.
